Bajo la máscara
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Él ya no podía mostrarse con ese antifaz de buena conducta y valores que le mostraba todos, él quería más, él quería manchar a Osomatsu. Quería que Osomatsu descubriera el verdadero hombre que estaba bajo esa mascara. (TouOso)


La verdad no sé cómo sentirme con esta historia unas desbastadoras ganas de escribir algo oscuro se hundieron en mí xD

 **Este fic participa en el concurso de la página de Facebook TouOso**

1\. 1. Contenido dentro de la historia: Estupro explicito, abuso de confianza y depravación a menores.

2\. 2.Relaciones homosexuales en todo el capítulo relativo a la pareja TouOso del fandom de Osomatsu-san

3\. 3.Hay diferencia de edad entre ellos.

4\. 4.Tiene un contenido oscuro.

5\. 5.La serie de Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, sus derechos de propiedad intelectual son de su respectivo creador y colaboradores.

Si te ha llamado la atención, disfruta de esta lectura.

* * *

 _Bajo la mascara_

 _By KellenHakuen_

* * *

 _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco._

 _Huye de inmediato, pajarito_

Tougou era perfecto bajo el regazo de su vecindario, sus vecinos lo amaban y lo saludaban en la tarde; su esposa lo adoraba además de ser virtuosa, ella era amable, tenía pecaminoso cuerpo y sus ojos color miel eral tan gentiles que parecía querer acicalarte el alma, él la amaba, tenía la belleza de una pequeña ninfa del bosque, los consortes vivían en el techo de un matrimonio inmaculado, esos rumores pululaban respecto a la Tougou y relaciones esponsales. También era querido por los niños, todos los pequeños de la cuadra venían buscándolo con la intención de que el mayor se animará a jugar a la pelota con ellos, o al menos les prometería hacerlo. Era amado por todos, no tenía defectos y su buena reputación ayudaba a esa dadivosa imagen, era tan divino que llegaba a ser _aterrador_.

Vaya mentiroso más astuto, logró atraparlos en una telaraña de falsedades y maldad. Su verdadera personalidad no les hacía justicia a las cadenas blancas y buenas con las que los ciudadanos lo habían vestido.

Tougou no era un buen hombre como la sociedad le había catalogado, él era cruel, un embustero que pisoteada a los demás y se reía de ello. Era una basura que contaminaba la limpieza de su colonia, pero nadie sospechaba de aquello, nadie sabía que, a la noche, él quemaba la fastidiosa mascara de bondad que se ponía para engañar a todos, se retiraba a su cuarto y se encerraba ignorando a su inmaculada familia, ahogándose entre vicios y defectos que era el verdadero Tougou, no era bueno, él era un monstruo que amaba corromper canarios que apenas aprendía a volar.

En la noche se escudaba bajo el manto de su loca parafilia, psicótico, en la sala de su casa veía los pilares de rodajes que había obtenido ilegalmente después de ver a Osomatsu Matsuno congeniar alegremente con sus hermanos, grabarlo realizando todas sus actividades era tan placentero que llegaba a ser adictivo, su sótano tapizado de fotografías del mayor de los sextillizos, se volvía un castillo que lo protegían de prejuicios y miradas leoninas que los demás no podrían comprender, la ropa cara no ocultaba sus erecciones cada vez que pensaba en él, sus perfumes no disfrazaban sus fantasías y su buena imagen no ayudaba a aminorar sus ideas perversas, al contrario, lo incitaban a realizarlas, ya que nadie sospecharía del amable Señor Tougou.

Nadie, ni siquiera su bella esposa sabía que su falta de deseo hacia ella era debido a que sus oscuras perversidades se enfocaban en otra fantasía, uno de pequeño cuerpo y cabello tan oscuro como sus pensamientos. No le llamaba la atención la ropa interior de encajes de su inherente, él quería destrozar los uniformes escolares que cierto sextillizo poseía, al pasar en la tarde por su casa, él deseaba amarrarlo y llevárselo, jamás devolverlo a nadie y que Osomatsu sólo le perteneciera a él, no quería ver a su esposa bajo su cuerpo, él quería a Osomatsu temblando y rogándole que lo cuidará como solo él solía hacerlo, besarlo hasta malbaratarle esos diminutos labios, corromperlo con todas las perversidades y quererlo, mimarlo, pero a la vez hacerlo añicos, lastimar al inquilino no deseado de sus pobres pensamientos perturbados, pero aún no era tiempo, Osomatsu todavía no podía desenmascarar a la ominosa bestia que yacía en su interior, no era tiempo, Osomatsu no estaba listo …¿o sí?

Sí, Osomatsu ya era mayor, quince años eran suficiente edad para poder guiarlo por ese pasillo de lujuria y como un perro con dueño, tenerlo atado y encadenado toda su vida, de torcerlo a ser menesteres para él.

Porqué él no tenía la culpa, la víctima era él, Osomatsu siempre lo seducía al contonearse tan cándidamente por la calle, él sólo era el afectado de las perversas intenciones de un niño para manipularlo, ¿verdad? Él era bueno, Osomatsu era un niño travieso, y como todo un niño malo merecía ser castigado.

Inundó esos pensamientos oscuros cuándo el vapuleo de la puerta destruyó cualquier barrera de efervescencia que se haya creado en su mente. Tougpu se levantó, ralentizado, permitió que sus pies se deslizaran por el piso de su casa hasta abrir su umbral.

—¡Señor Tougou!

Esa voz, dulce, suave y _pequeña_ , ahí estaba, ante él se alzaba imponente y lo tentaba a romperlo, el pequeño Osomatsu venía a saludarlo, engañado por una rutina, estafado por la imagen tan pulcra que tenía Tougou para sus vecinos. Así comenzaría, Osomatsu vendría en sus horarios matutinos a ofrecerle algún pastel que su madre horneó para él.

—Buenos días Señor Tougou —saludó Osomatsu, aprehendido la bandeja con el postre entre sus delgadas manos —, mi mamá le envía este pastel dice que le agradece mucho que nos haya cuidado.

—No hay problema, Osomatsu —contestó, después le dio un ligero escrutinio al menor —, ¿Vas a la escuela, Osomatsu?

—Sí —el morocho hizo una mueca, frustrado de tener la simple premisa de ahogarse entre lecciones de matemáticas y tarea de historia —. Prefiero ir a jugar con mis hermanos.

—Todos preferimos hacer otra cosa que ir a la escuela.

—¡Usted si me entiende! —chilló emocionado, posterior a su acto Osomatsu se acomodó mejor la maleta de cuero sobre su hombro —. Bueno, me retiro, tengo que ir a aburridas clases con mis hermanos.

El adulto ahora frunció el ceño, Osomatsu retirándose y yendo a esa institución de inteligencia le revolvió el estómago, alejándose de él. Ya no podía resistirlo, las fotos en su cuarto y los vídeos en su reproductor ya no eran suficiente, Tougou quería cruzar la línea que las leyes le habían impuesto, tapizado de buena conducta, él necesitaba ir más allá. NECESITABA ir a otro nivel, cruzar un peldaño sombrío que la moral no le volvería a permitir, su mente ya no podía ingeniárselas para sobrevivir con imágenes abstractas, él necesitaba perderse en la realidad de Osomatsu. Él ya no podía mostrarse con ese antifaz de buena conducta y valores que le mostraba todos, él quería más, él quería manchar a Osomatsu. Quería que Osomatsu descubriera el verdadero hombre que estaba bajo esa mascara.

 _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco._

 _Huye de inmediato, pajarito_

—¿Osomatsu quieres venir a mi casa la próxima semana?

—¡Claro que sí!

—Vamos a divertirnos mucho.

Osomatsu lo miró, Tougou sonrió con depravación, emocionándose ante las fantasías corrompidas que ahora iban inyectándose en sus entrañas.

Pobre canario inocente, no puedes volar lejos de tu jaula, no cuándo a la oscuridad las bestias ominosas buscan arrancarte tus blancas alas.

 _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco._

 _Escapa del gato ahora, pajarito_

 **Notas finales de la autora**

Gracias por leer.


End file.
